


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #003 - Lingerie

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bottom Masato, Lingerie, M/M, Top Ranmaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ren is gone, Ranmaru is fast asleep, and Masato has a day off to indulge himself.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Kudos: 20





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #003 - Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this scenario stuck in my head all year

Masato barely waited for the front door to close before heading straight into his bedroom. Jinguji had plans with Camus and Mikaze so he wouldn’t be coming back to their apartment anytime soon and Kurosaki was never awake before three pm on their days off. The chances of anyone coming by were hopefully low since he’d declined his friends invitations to go out today, but he had excellent, albeit, incredibly selfish reasoning. 

Masato closed the door behind him and went over to open up the bottom drawer of the dresser just opposite of his bed. Buried in the back of it, covered up by all his sweaters and jeans, was a package that’d arrived the other day. Of course Jinguji was first to get his hands on it since he picked up the mail that day and Masato practically had to wrestle it out of his hands. 

He knew that Jinguji  _ probably  _ wouldn’t be overly disgusted by it just given how open he tended to be about his own sex life, but that didn’t mean Masato wanted his commentary on this either. Heck, it took him two weeks of going and back forth with the decision to even buy this before he finally just went for it. He definitely wasn’t new to crossdressing, but this was different from just dressing like a woman... it was more intimate.

Masato had already opened it up to make sure everything was as advertised, but now he had the time to actually savor and wear it. The first items he pulled out were a wine red lace panty and a matching sheer babydoll. Just holding the delicate fabric in his fingers made him feel excited all over, but he set it aside on his bed to retrieve what was remaining. 

He’d debated on the type of stockings he wanted to get and went with skin tight thigh highs that also matched. They came with a cute lace pattern on the top of them that was ‘tied off’ with a ribbon. The color would look gorgeous against his pale, lanky legs. 

The last item was a white tiger striped silk robe, a little flashy for Masato’s normal tastes, but it definitely fit what he was going for and who he was thinking about when he purchased these. Masato pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and set it to DND before setting it on his desk, then stripped down to the nude. He was already a little hard just from seeing and touching them again, now he  _ finally  _ had the chance to wear them in peace with no worries about work or someone bothering him.

He pulled on the panties first and absolutely  _ loved  _ how the lace fabric felt against his dick. Masato was quick to toss on the babydoll next, followed by sliding the stockings on afterwards. He still felt as if something was missing and suddenly remembered the heels that were in his closet. 

They were gifted to him after some photoshoot they did and he just tossed them in there along with the other designer clothes and shoes he didn’t really care for. The pianist  _ really  _ hoped they were actually still in here because he did clean out his closet when things started to pile up too much and donated or gave them away. Masato had to dig deeper than he liked, but he let out a small cheer as he located the brightly colored box they were in and yanked them out.

He mentally noted to take the time to reorganize his closet on his next day off as he opened up the box and saw the brand new, black stilettos laying inside, perfect. Now all he needed to complete this look was the robe and oh, wow, he instantly felt as if he could seduce anyone in the world right now. However the only man he wanted was slumbering just down the way and there was no way in hell that was ever happening.

But Masato could fantasize about his senpai. 

Masato picked up his phone again and snapped multiple pictures in various positions, even going into the attached bathroom to get some saucy mirror angles. He could not believe that the ‘selfie whore’ lessons that Jinguji gave him were being put to use now. The sound of Kurosaki’s irritated sigh going through his mind made him giggle just a bit, ah what would he do if he saw his kouhai in such a lewd state?

The thought had Masato running his hand down his torso and into his panties where he curled his fingers around his shaft. He looked back at the mirror and took another picture as he slowly stroked himself to full hardness. His mind was flooded with his senpai, all those soft and sexy moments that he committed to memory. 

The lewdest one being when Kurosaki came back to the apartment drunk one night with some random person he’d picked up at the bar. Masato was still awake as he wanted to make sure his senpai had made it back and he quietly came out of his bedroom to see the two practically devouring each other on the couch. They didn’t even make it to Kurosaki’s room and Masato thought about saying something, but it all escalated  _ so  _ fast.

Masato pumped his fist faster as he remembered watching Kurosaki tear their clothes off and slip his hands between their legs while kissing at their neck. Masato should’ve been jealous and stormed off back into his room, but he kept quiet as he wished that was him. What did he have to do to make senpai look at him like that? How could he make Ranmaru fuck him into the couch?

“Ranmaru...” Masato sighed.

“Yes?”

Masato nearly yelped as he certainly didn’t expect anyone to answer him back and quickly turned to see him leaning in the doorway. He was only in a tank top and some low hanging sweats that didn’t exactly...  _ hide  _ anything. He wasn’t angry though, more like... amused.

“I... uh...” Masato stammered out as Kurosaki’s eyes slowly scanned over him like a predator laying in wait for his prey. He hastily covered himself up with the robe and glanced away, “I’m sorry.”

“For what, jerkin’ off to your senpai?” Kurosaki casually responded, “for once m’not so annoyed that the cat woke me up.”

“Oh,” Masato said as he shyly looked back at his senpai, “I see, then what are you doing here?”

“Was going to ask if you wanted to go out later, didn’t feel like being stuffed up here on our day off,” Kurosaki left the doorway to approach Masato and took hold of the robe, “but you seem pretty occupied right now.”

“I’m... not,” Masato said as Kurosaki pushed the robe apart to reveal his outfit beneath, “I just...”

The older man was quiet as Masato attempted to gather his words and briefly thought about what Jinguji would do in this predicament, “...I wouldn’t mind if you joined me, Kurosaki-senpai.” 

“You’re really going to try that polite schtick now?” Kurosaki rested his hands on Masato’s hips and pushed him onto the counter, then ground his obvious boner against Masato’s, “you’re dressed like a real classy whore, so maybe it works.”

“R-Ranmaru,” Masato moaned as he threw his arms around Ranmaru’s neck and spread his legs further, “I want you so bad.”

“Should’ve said somethin’ sooner,” Ranmaru’s fingers slid into Masato’s panties and took his shaft in hand, “would’ve loved to take care of you.”

“You can do it now,” Masato said as he attempted to keep his voice still while looking in Ranmaru’s eyes. The older man smiled back at him before crashing his lips against Masato’s and stroked at his cock faster. Masato eagerly kissed him back and gripped at that soft silver hair that wasn’t spiked up quite yet. 

“If you keep going, I’m gonna...” Masato gasped as Ranmaru’s hands abruptly pulled away. He then felt those fingers slip under his thighs and he wrapped his legs around Ranmaru’s waist. The older man carried him off towards the bed and gently dropped him on top of the covers, then rid himself off his own shirt before pouncing on him. 

Masato never would’ve thought in a million years that his beloved senpai would be kissing and groping at him like this, almost in a desperate and wild manner. This wasn’t his first time with another man, but it had been a while and it seemed as if Ranmaru was sucking away all his senses as the minutes passed. Ranmaru was careful enough not to tear at the lingerie however, instead pushing it to the side to make way for his roaming lips and tongue.

“You have lube?” Ranmaru asked and Masato nodded as he pointed at the nearby drawer. He took out a half full bottle and one of the condoms inside, setting it to the side as he squeezed lubricant on his fingers. Masato pulled up his legs to his chest and held them there as Ranmaru slid his panties to the side to press in a finger. 

“More,” Masato said, “don’t go slow on me.”

“Greedy,” Ranmaru remarked with a smirk as he slipped in a second finger. Masato tipped his head back at the pleasurable burn and felt a pair of lips on his neck shortly after. Did his senpai have a thing for necks? Was he going to have a mark after this...

Masato didn’t have much time to think further as Ranmaru pushed in a third finger and thrusted them into him  _ hard _ . Yes, this was what Masato wanted, his senpai to be rough with him. Ranmaru didn’t bother with being gentle any longer as Masato reacted so nicely to the fingers pounding his tight entrance. 

Ranmaru only broke away to put the condom on his dick and slathered it with more lube before getting Masato on his side. He hooked his kouhai’s leg over his shoulder and fucked into him with one smooth thrust. Masato nearly yelled at pressure and the slight pain that followed, but Ranmaru kissed at his thigh and stroked his side.

“Too much?”

“No, fuck me.”

And Ranmaru did so, never letting up with his thrusts as Masato was so happy to take each and every one of them. It was a dream come true, getting ravaged by his favorite senpai, absolutely nothing could compare to this. A tiny, barely there logical part of him wondered what’d happen after this, but that was swiftly knocked away as Ranmaru drove harder into him.

Masato was so close... he reached down to finish himself off, but Ranmaru swatted his hand away, telling him he would cum on his cock like a good, slutty kouhai. Well, Masato wouldn’t allow himself to disobey his senpai like that, so instead he wrapped his arm around Ranmaru’s neck and lifted himself up into his lap. Ranmaru’s hands caught onto his waist and Masato’s rolled his hips against that cock.

Masato couldn’t even tell who came first as his orgasm hit him moments later with Ranmaru’s name right on his lips. Ranmaru’s face was nuzzling his neck as he caught his own breath and remained still buried in Masato. He didn’t know what to say or do and didn’t want to ruin this moment, so he just kissed at Ranmaru’s cheek and didn’t make any attempt to move away.

~

**Author's Note:**

> be purrroud of that kitty for waking ranran up
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
